Vignettes
by CyberneticIdol
Summary: Random snapshots from the lives of two boys in England that come together to show a story of love, betrayal, sorrow and joy. HPDM slash. R&R, please.


**Vignettes**

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? I don't own anything or I'd be rich.

Chapter One: Rain

"Oh Nella Madeline, your feelings never show…" Harry sang softly to himself as he sat with his face pressed against the windowpane. Rain poured down, sheeting on the glass and dripping off the eaves. His classes had all been cancelled due to ill weather; the professors had all busied themselves with taking care of the more unpleasant consequences. Some of the lower-floor classrooms had flooded out rendering them unusable, and there were simply too many misplaced to students to transfer them all into temporary new rooms. So a holiday had been declared, and now all of Hogwarts lay about their respective common rooms and in the Hall. Harry sat alone, as Ron and Hermione had gone together to the library to work on a report Harry had quite surprisingly finished before the both of them. That was the advantage to not being distracted with constant snogging, he supposed. Harry thought he should be feeling superior, or at least relieved that it was already taken care of. He only felt lonely.

"When you know it's right, it's an open hand… Doesn't care about your needs… Has no use for your …pl…a…pl…a…plans…pl…" The CD started to skip, and with a curse Harry skipped the end of the song. He needed a new CD player. Harry took off the headphones and set the player aside; the music was starting to feel a little empty besides. Lazily his eyes traveled around the room, where everyone else looked about as dejected as he felt. The grey of the sky and the persistence of the rain were getting to them all. A general slump to the shoulders and languid quality of the limbs coupled with blank stares proved just how desperate the situation was becoming. With a long-suffering sigh, Harry stood and stretched, heading down the stairs to the common room. Several second-years and a few fourth-years were watching the fire crackle and making idle comments amongst each other. Harry turned away from them. Two girls were curled up in a large armchair together, flipping through a fashion magazine. Everywhere he turned, it was the same. In a daze he wandered out of the common room and into the halls. They were completely empty, entirely unusual for this time of day. It was rather eerie, walking past classrooms and seeing them deserted, the only sound that of his own footsteps.

Then, just when he was getting used to that, his footsteps were alone no longer. He spun around to see Draco Malfoy walking towards him, the same dreamy look on his face that was on all the others'. Draco's stride faltered for a moment when he saw Harry, but he kept walking until there was barely a foot between them. There he stopped.

"Potter," he said, slightly stiffly. Harry grunted by way of reply. He wasn't sure he could keep up any sort of verbal spar with Draco at the moment. It seemed increasingly likely, actually, that his brain would just dribble out of his ears in a sticky grey mess upon the floor. Then Draco would scoop it up, and scramble it like eggs… Harry tore himself from his musings. Draco was saying something. "…oing here?"

Harry blinked stupidly. "What?" Draco looked annoyed and repeated himself. "Oh… I'm… I don't know." Draco raised a brow as if to mock him, but Harry wasn't in the mood to be baited. He was just too out of it to argue. "Whatever. Um, I'm going to keep walking." With that said, he spun on his heels and continued on his way. For a moment there was only the thud, thud, thud of his feet, then a quicker, slightly staccato sound joined in. Harry turned round to see Draco coming after him. "…?" The other one stopped, embarrassed.

"I… Well… Would you mind if I walked with you?" Harry shrugged. What else could he do? It wasn't like Draco was being a nuisance or anything.

Looking back on it later, Harry would wonder at that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter of what is going to be a HP slashfic with no direction. Hence the name "vignettes". Well, really that doesn't explain anything, but… Yeah, I have no idea where this is going or when it will end. Just enjoy the ride. Please read and review, and I'll be sure to answer any questions you may have.

SOUNDTRACK: "Nella Madeline" by Soltero


End file.
